


Day 3 -- Viviane's Snowdrop

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>valentine's day, 1978</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 -- Viviane's Snowdrop

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/18820.html

"And can anyone tell me what this is?" Professor Sprout asked, holding up a small terracotta pot, which contained a small, six-petaled pink flower surrounded by snow.

"Viviane's snowdrop," Remus said. When the prof smiled again, Remus continued. "According to legend, the witch Viviane wept after she helped Merlin lock himself away in a magical prison. Her tears fell on a patch of snowdrops, and they turned the reddish-pink color they are now."

"Excellent!" Sprout said. "Five points to Gryffindor, as always. Now, wizarding tradition associates this flower with St. Valentine's Day, and the blossoms are often exchanged by unmarried couples. They can also be used in the making of love potions," the prof began, but Remus stopped listening. He nudged Sirius, who was repotting flowers next to him and smiled.

The night before, 14 February 1978, a little, six-petaled pink flower in a terracotta pot surrounded by snow had appeared on Remus' night table, and he knew exactly who it had been from.


End file.
